


Apple, me; Tree, Lianne

by Animeguera



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014)
Genre: Affairs, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeguera/pseuds/Animeguera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica now understood her mother’s infidelities and her addiction. Piz is a slow burning hearth, Logan is a fire at full blaze. Veronica is the moth drawn to the much stronger blaze burning brighter, addicted to the burning pain. </p><p>Years...Continents....Lives Ruined....Check </p><p>She hoped she could avoid the bloodshed this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple, me; Tree, Lianne

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a Veronica Mars fanfiction. Post movie.

Veronica now understood her mother’s infidelities and her addiction. Veronica Mars lay, bare chest in the open air, letting the fan cool off her recently burning body. The sheets were warm and moist from the recent sexual activity. She breathed a sigh of relief and self hatred.

Somewhere out in the city, Piz was sleeping alone in their bed. He was sleeping relaxed in the knowledge that Veronica was at work, poring over legal briefs and formulating strategies to defeat the opposition in the battle of law firms. She had been there, if a half truth provided any consolation whatsoever. A law firm full of sharks easily found blood in the water of any weaklings. Her colleagues stayed late, Veronica stayed late. She was used to late nights from law school. Her detour home need not be mentioned. She had to admit she was weak. In her weakness, she found she is also unfaithful, the pull of Logan Echolls proved to be too strong.

Piz is a slow burning hearth, Logan is a fire at full blaze. Veronica is the moth drawn to the much stronger blaze burning brighter, addicted to the burning pain.

She heard the water running from the shower, the steam leaving the small bathroom, as Logan walked in front of the bathroom light. His beautiful body in full display, his fully developed arms draping over the doorframe, his abs were visible even in the shadows, a deep V leading down to his glorious...

“Coming?” _Almost_ , Veronica thought, pulling off the sheet and walking into the shower, sashaying past him, forgetting the dark train of thought she had been riding. Opting for a much more enjoyable ride, her other thoughts be damned.

_Years...Continents....Lives Ruined....Check_

_She hoped she could avoid the bloodshed this time._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The affair was never her intention, she couldn’t speak to Logan’s intentions.

Her bosses had invited her and Piz to a black tie event at the Waldorf hotel. Piz despite all his good thoughts, managed to contract a stomach bug from visiting school children. One child in particular hadn’t wanted to miss the special field trip to the Radio Station. Piz in all his goodness, insisted she go without him. She joked what if she found a prince that wooed her? He had laughed, kissed her nose and murmured, “I trust you.”

He never should have given her his trust.

Veronica had been dressed in a deep blue satin gown, a high neckline, bare shoulders and long slip on the side. Since she had joined the law firm, Veronica invested in higher high heels. Her height was perceived as a potential weakness. Her colleagues looked down at her, with her bright eyes, she stared back up them, knowing full well that her true height left four more inches between their opposing views..

She dressed, quickly, making sure Piz was comfortably asleep as she hailed a cab. Her bag was a tiny clutch, carrying only her phone, keys, a small wallet and bottle of pepper spray. .The taser no longer made it into her daily bag. It hadn’t for years.

She arrived quickly, the cab pulled up to the front of the hotel. As Veronica paid the driver, her door was opened. She slowly placed her foot on the pavement and made sure she had stability before attempting leaving the cab. She accomplished that and opened her mouth in awe at the splendor of the Waldorf in full party mode. The front of the hotel was bustling with guests and doormen, the bright lights shining and Veronica suddenly felt very small in comparison.

The flash of cameras interrupted her thoughts, as the next car behind hers rolled up. She turned, aiming to get out of the way of the paparazzi, curious who the celebrity invited to this event. The door was opened by the same doorman. The flashes blinded her a bit, she saw a long leg stretched out, attached to a dark gray suit and a strong set of shoulders, and finally the face of the man she had thought she left in Neptune.

Veronica turned away from the flashing cameras, from the man who broke her heart so many times in the past and walked as briskly as she could towards the door. If she had looked back, she might have noticed Logan Echolls watched as she walked away from him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The party became its own minefield to maneuver. The ballroom was incredibly large, allowing Veronica enough room to watch for potential mines. She found a few of her bosses and colleagues from Truman-Mann, so Veronica mingled, she had a couple of drinks, laughed at the various jokes. Inwardly she was counting down to much longer she had to stay before making her polite leave.

She saw Logan across the dance floor, twirling a pretty brunette to the soft fast music. Veronica breathed and escaped to the balcony, circling the dance floor wouldn’t provide much cover for her to hide. The air outside was cool and refreshing. She closed her eyes, letting the sounds of New York City drown out everything else.

“Where is Romeo?” A deep voice called out from behind Veronica. She didn’t need to turn around to identify its speaker.

“At home.” Veronica responded, wishing desperately she could disappear. Why couldn’t they leave well enough alone?

“How is Piz?”

Silence.

“Not even Piz can resist saying no to you, can he?”

Veronica sighed. “You’ve resisted.”

“You left, again.”

“I had to leave Logan, staying in Neptune is not an option.” Veronica yelled, turning around. Logan’s eyes were dark, his face trained on hers, something familiar yet new in his eyes.

“Was I an option, Veronica?” He stepped closer, his voice tight. Just like back in Neptune, she couldn’t resist the draw of blazing flame. She stepped to him and pulled his face down to hers and kissed him forcefully. Her stomach tied into knots as Logan’s lips crashed into hers with equal ferocity.

A moan escaped Veronica’s lips, causing Logan to push Veronica against the pillar on the balcony, shoving his knee between her legs. Logan’s hands slowly and methodically roamed over the satin dress around her waist, her behind down to her thigh, and grasping behind Veronica’s knee slowly making his way up below the dress. Goosebumps covered her skin.

Veronica wrapped her leg around Logan’s waist, pulling him even closer to her center. Her arms wrapped around Logan’s neck, grasping at his short hair as their lips continued ravishing each other. The kiss intensified as Veronica slipped her tongue into Logan’s mouth, he groaned in response, wrestling with her tongue.

Logan’s lips raw moved to Veronica’s neck, kissing lightly up to her ear, he whispered, “I have a room.”

Veronica looked into Logan’s eyes, forgetting this was New York, forgetting Piz sound asleep in their bed, all that mattered in this moment was Logan’s eyes dead set on hers, glowing with lust or love, she wasn’t sure. She felt the same, she needed this. She had missed the excitement of a kiss, the thrill of seduction. New York had become incredibly dull with long nights and quickies early in the morning that never fully satisfied her.

She nodded, grasping Logan’s hand, he let go of a room key and walked into the ballroom again. Veronica waited, adjusting her dress, wiping off residual lipstick and catching her breath. She touched her lips, still warm to her touch, making sure she didn’t have an erotic dream while she was awake.

Logan was real and awaiting in room 857.


End file.
